digimon' legend of the samurai tamers
by albert2wesker
Summary: AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOLDERS RISK THEIR LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THEIR LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THEIR SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE(SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WELL EXPERIENCE A NEW WAY OF LIFE!
1. the new world

(A/N)THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN THE SO I HAVE TO LEARN SOMETHING IN THIS NEW FANFICTION WORLD SO PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME TOO HARD SINCE I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING THINGS FAST THEN ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF TROUBLE JUST FROM MY SCHOOL SO DON'T PUSH ME TOO HARD THANKS FOR THE READING:)

SUMMARY : AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOME SOLDERS RISK THEIR LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THEIR LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THEIR SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE (SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEAYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WHO FOUGHT THE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEEK THER DREAMS AND REVENGE THERE FALLEN SOLDERS BUT SUDDEN PORTAL APPEAR AND TOOK THE WARRIORS INTO A WORLD WHICH THEY NEVER SAW BEFORE THEIR EYE WHAT COULD THE HEROES DO ?

In the field of sekigahara many people lost their lives in the battle many were father and many were young one but the war is always hell to anyone, A man with medium-long brown hair, a black eye-patch over his right eye, and the classic helmet with its golden crescent moon six sheaths (which he carries his swords in) resemble dragon wings, appeared in the battle with a battle cry''yaaaaa haaaaa'' as one swing of his one sword made a shockwave that launched everybody in the sky and said afterwards'' the leader of oushu date masamune Put ya guns on and ready roll'' he jumped in the sky with six sword(normally calls them calws) using one of his skill ''PHANTOM DIVE''

he slams the ground, causing an electrical shockwave that goes forward a lot of men died from him he said ''kojiro ya got my back ''kojiro is a loyal retainer of Date Masamune, but also appears as a brotherly and mentor-like figure for the One-Eyed Dragon he killed a solder and replied ''yes lord masamune ''

masamune was caught someone coming to him with much speed someone who is wearing a bandana with six coins (the sanada faction) The man was in speed for a battle as he cried''dateeeee masamuneeeeeeeee'' that was sanada yukimura and he's actually one of the most distinguished warriors in the Sengoku Era who opposes Tokugawa Ieyasu to the end. He wields two jūmonji-yari(cross spears) masamune said with happiness'' ohh look who come the hot blooded warrior came to fight me how wonderful'' he jumped and yelled ''sanadaaaaaa yukimuraaaaaaaa'' the both slams their weapons in each other blocking each other'' I was waiting for this battle against you sanada'' masamune said then yukimura replied'' no other warrior in the sengoku era can entertain me more then you masamune''

kojiro sensed another man behind sanada who was sarutobi sasuke Sasuke is a ninja in service to Sanada Yukimura, and thus also to Takeda Shingen. He always coolly stands by his master Yukimura and aids him whenever possible '' well well there is the monkey who appears out of nowhere'' kojiro exlaimed as the shinobi replied'' hey why you have to be so mean am not a monkey(a/n saru means monkey so sorry sasuke) kojiro said'' are you ready sarutobi'' with his fighting stance with katana just like masamune but kojiro carry two instead of six as for the ninja he has his fighting stance with Dual Shuriken as both attacked but then stopped when they heard the master using their skills

''MAGNUM STEP'' masamune's skill

''Hibashiri ('Fire Rush')''yukimura skill

Yukimura's element was fire and masamune was lightning and both crashed with each other creating shock waves of fire and lightining -

suddenly a portal appeared in the mid of them both wasn't able to avoid it but then they got sucked to the portal as ther followers yelled ''masamune/yukimura sama'' and followed their masters to the portal well some leaders like mitsunari and ieyasu and some leaders but no officer or solder got sucked as they were shocked from what happened. -

* * *

The digital world

Yukimura woke up and saw sasuke and kojiro were admiring the view as he come and asked them'' where are we what is that in the sky? '' then they saw a weird creatures the he added '' what are those things?'' then masamune woke up then followed yukimura as he saw the same but without question he then said I ''guess we well continue the fight later sanada '' the sanada nodded and added '' I guess we go for another truce'' with a sigh

they were traveling in the forest while they heard masamune yawning '' man I wish my horse is here'' yukimura answered'' not just them some of our solder too I guess this thing aimed for the leaders '' sasuke said'' that means not just us who got here I guess the king of misfortune and his enemy too but where could they be?''

kojiro spotted an aqua marine dragon who was searching for his to friends but got lost instead'' lord masmune look'' the one eyed dragon took a look then said'' a dragon what is he looking for maybe food or friend'' masamune and kojiro look to see yukimura and sasuke are gone the both said''what the hell where did they go'' but they looked back at the dragon who surprised them with a speech yelling'' dorumon where are you and the same for you ryuda where the hell are you guys''

masamune was amazed and said'' he talks!'' kojiro added ''this is gonna be easy to talk to him but he well think we are monsters I think'' masamune said '' lets try and talk to him so we could get some info in this world'' kojiro nodded then the both walked calmly to the young dragon but then he sensed them then looked at them with fear as he asked'' who are you guys?'' the both said''don't worry we won't kill you '' then suddenly he jumped with happnies ''hummmmmaaaaaanss '' the humans were shocked as they saw him then the dragon said ''finally I wanted to see humans face to face my name is dracomon glad to meet you both '' then another dragon appeared behind draco and said '' there you are draco '' he turned his face to the humans and said the same thing''hummmmmaaaanss'' kojiro and masmune sweatdroped then he said'' I am dorumon glad to meet you ''

the purple fur dragon said then turned to dracomon ''hey who would you pick from them '' draco replied '' well maybe the guy with the helmet'' when the humans heard the pick they thought of one word'' food'' the humans were ready to fight hand to hand but draco said'' no we didn't mean to eat you guys I meant the what partner should I pick '' masmume asked'' partner'' draco answered '' yeah we digimons well some of us needs a partner to help him become strong me and doru needs a human partner soo can I be your partner mr. helmet guy'' masmune sweatdroped from the nickname '' helmet guy really ?''

masmune was confused from the from what's going on but he didn't want someone else to join him in his side other then kojiro he replied with''why would I would tame you I don't need more partners other then my right eye kojiro sorry little dragon '' breaking draco's heart the dragon turned his back and walk away the same for dorumon then kojiro said to his master'' lord masmune I know that you don't need them for your cause but think about it when the first time we well ever see another real dragons? '' he replied to his follower'' your right but what should I do kojiro'' kojiro said on word that made masamune agreed 'let's tame them as they want ok?'' masamune said '' ummmm kojiro I like everything you think of I am going to find them and I well give them a hug is that good enough for apology? '' he said with sad tone and kojiro nodded masamune said ''alright guess we have to find them first I hope they won't be any trouble '' kojiro then said '' but wait are going to have them both I need one too you know that ?'' masamune chuckled and said to his right eye'' of course you can have that dorumon if you want because I already decided to take draco my self '' kojiro nodded and both starts looking for the dragons

The dragons were sad from the what he said ''who need them anyway '' dorumon said but draco said '' doru I needed them I can't become stronger without them '' the only thing doru could do is feeling sorry for his friend

but then a trouble appeard an armour type digimon appeared in front of them and he was'' Digmon'' digmon is an Insect Armor Digimon which evolved using the power of the "Digi-Egg of Knowledge". The Digi-Egg of Knowledge bears the attribute of "Earth", so those wearing this Digimental wield the power to manipulate the earth. Even though it uses the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Digmon is known as "The Drill of Power."

The two dragons were more scared as digmon said ''you well become a nice data to my collection'' but suddenly a human figure stopped him as he said '' don't you ever touch my partner '' masamune said with his sword aimed at digmon and draco was smiling as he heard masmune said his partner '' human who are you'' digmon asked and with response ''the leader of oushu date masmune put ya guns on'' digmon laughed and said ''what are you wearing are you supposed to be a snake '' he continued with the laugh but stopped as he saw the human jump in the sky and one katana and yelling with the loudest voice he has'' IT'S ONEEEE EYEEED DRAGON ''

one attack made lightning that destroyed digmon to data because lightning element beats earth The dragons were jaw opened and the only thing came out was '' woooow '' as he dropped down he and turned his face to dracomon and said with smile ''your name is dracomon right come so that I give you a hug'' then draco ran then hugged him with big hug ''I am happy to be your partner'' masamune smiled and said'' remember my name it's the one eyed dragon masamune date '' and then with sad tone draco replied '' yes lord masamune'' doru was happy for his friend but then he was more happy when kojiro came saying'' and that leaves me with you dorumon '' dorumon and dracomon were never happier then now ''my name is katakura kojiro the black dragon is my nickname'' then the same as draco'' yes lord kojiro'' doru replied

The dragons were explaining everything they know about the digital world to their new partners but then they asked ''you both have power just like us and you can fight like us'' kojiro nodded and replied ''yes we can fight because we are samurai warriors and me and lord masmune are powered with lightning element so we are stronger then earth but weak from the drakness let me guess one of you is fire and that's you dracomon'' draco nodded then doru said ''mine is metal element I am stonger then light but weak from the lightning that means you both can kill me easly '' then the four chuckled and then turned to laugh ''we can beat more strong enemies like this right I just hope that you both know how to make us digivolve'' dorumon said and masamune nodded'' don't worry little doru someday when we get used to this kind of stuff we well try anything to make you bigger and stronger '' draco nodded and asked'' you both are tired right come to our village so you both can rest to regain your strength '' they nodded and the group of dragons starts walking to the village masamune thought in his mind'where are you sanada I want you to become angry when you see that I got a new friend heh heh-

* * *

'

As for yukimura

''Aaaaaauuuugh'' someone scream for his life yukimura who told his ninja to look for water heard the scream and ran to it he was shocked to see a dragon with samurai armor running from another armored level digimon and he was Flamedramon

(flamedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon Armor which evolved through the power of the "Digi-Egg of Courage", whose names and design are derived from "Flame Dramon". The Digi-Egg of Courage possesss the attribute of "Fire", and so those clad in this Digimental have their combat ability increased like blazing flames, allowing it to fight its opponents with intense power. Because of its attribute and Digi-Egg, Flamedramon is known as "The Fire of Courage.

Falmedramon said ''comeback I well punch that armor of you for stealing from my home'' yukimura saw the armor digimon caught the rookie digimon and said ''any last words'' the dragon replied '' anyone help me'' and closed his eye then he open it to see flamedramon stopped attacking and watching a human figure coming towards them flamedramon yelled ''who are you and what you want '' the human answered '' am here to fight you now leave the dragon alone '' flamedramon stand and ready his attack

'''knuckle fire'''

he Shoots fireballs from its fist at yukimura but the kid didn't flinch ryuda cried'' dodge it may kill you '' then yukimura dodged the attack and ran close to falmedramon who never thought of the human could have super power as he thought' why is he coming towards me why isn't he running' but he caught off guard as he saw the human's fist is on fire and gets more more stronger yukimura yelled with his loud voice that anybody from 50 meters can hear him with his skill

Koooooouuuuuueeeeeeen ('Tigeeeeeeeeeeeeer Puuuuuuuuuuuuuunch') (A/N REAL NAME IS TIGER BLAZE)

he punched flamedramon's left face then a strong shockwave and earthquake that made a big crater under yukimura and flamedramon but 2 seconds flamedramon got punched in the sky making a shine in the sky ryudamon wasn't able to believe what happened as he saw yukimura's fist returned normal flamedramon is nowhere to be seen

he walk towards the human and said '' what did you do to him he is gone and why do you have power and fire element'' yukimura petted the dragon saying'' because I born with them and made them stronger by training (A/N IN REAL LIFE HE DIDN'T LOL)the dragon said a word with a question'' wooooow hey can you become my partner or as we say tamer ?''

he replied ''well if you want then yes come along but you won't like my style'' the samurai dragon said with''its ok as long I become stronger just like you by the way I am ryudamon '' yukimura said with nice tone'' I am yukimura sanada the tiger of kai ''

the dragon said with a smirk '' i well become more stronger then everyone well…'' he got an upper cut by yukimura ''you foooooooooooooooooooooool '' upper cutting the dragon to the sky the dragon scream'' aaaaaaaaaauuuuuugh" the dragon flew back to land in front of yukimura and looked at him while crying from pain'' why did you punched me yukimura''

he answered '' because you said them as they were easy and its not, not all strength are the one winning remember that you need tactics did even think of the enemies you well encounter'' the dragon said ''I don't know but I well think of it '' a hand from yukimura in ryuda's shoulder '' you must think of a strategy and then collect an info on you enemy's strong point and weak point ''

he mimick the way his lord shingen takeda used to do with him and the dragon answered'' yes lord yukimura'' he then petted the dragon and said '' lets find masamune ok can you tell me where you live first ? '' the dragon nodded and said'' if you want some rest come to my village I am sure they already found it while ago I think'' yukimura starts to follow his partner to the village

A/N (HERE IS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY I KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF GRAMMAR TROUBLE BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE MUCH IN THIS DAYS BUT SINCE I FOUND A GOOD TIME FOR WRITING A STORY FOR MY SELF BUT STILL I WELL NEED SOME REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS SO THAT I CAN HELP MAKING MY STORY BETTER AND SEEING SOME OF YOU REVIEWS MAY HELP ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS FOR THIS CHAPTER IT CALLED (THE NEW WORLD ) CHAPTER 2 WELL BE (the sovereigns) SEE YOU IN NEXT WEEK( I HOPE SO)


	2. the sovereigns

_(A/N_ **WELL I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS OF HOW OR WHAT SHOULD I DO IN THE STORY BUT I WELL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT MORE THEN THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE CHAPTER 1 WAS 2000 WORDS AND THAT WASN'T ENOUGH AND I WAS THINKING OF MAKING ANOTHER X OVER I GIVE DIGIMON ANOTHER CHANCE BUT STILL I AM THINKINKG OF 4 ANIMES BUT I WELL PUT IT ASIDE AND CONTINUE THIS X OVER THANKS FOR READING )**

SUMMARY : AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOMESOLDER RISK THER LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THER LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THER SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE (SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEAYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WHO FOUGHT THE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEEK THER DREAMS AND REVENGE THERE FALLEN SOLDERS BUT SUDEN PORTAL APPEAR AND TOOK THE WARRIORS INTO A WORLD WHICH THEY NEVER SAW BEFORE THER EYE ,WHAT COULD THE HEROES DO ?

CHAPTER 2(THE SOVEREIGNS)

 _Yukimura follows his little partner to the village and tried to explain the way this world work yukimura thought of the real world but the different things was the the digimons instead of humans and he was looking around waiting for his shinobi to come with water because yukimura got thirsty because the intense of sekigahara did to him and wondered where is the other generals are ieyasu and mitsunari and the rest of the them had to gone but the main thing was the village then thinking of other things_

 _"ryuda do you know if we are close to the village I am starting to get tired" yukimura told his partner and got his reply" just a few minutes hang on"_

 _His partner was right a few minutes they arrived at the village yukimura noticed that the samurai dragon was exited to show someone_

 _"ummmm ryuda why are so happy?'' the dragon continues to move faster and said" this rare to have a human in this world and very rare that they were adults instead of kids and the second I am going to show my friends that I got a tamer''_

 _'' so only kids who often comes to this world no old or adults or middle aged people?'' yukimura got surprised when the dragon nodded at his question_

 _There was a little house that the dragons used to hang out together and have fun but now the dragons have a special guests_

 _''hey draco, doru check this i finally got my..'' the dragon got cut from his words as he saw another 2 human adults one beside draco and the other beside doru and the 4 were looking at him with surprise_

 _"hey draco who is this guy is he a friend or foe" masamune said readying his sword draco got in front of masamune and said'' this is ryuda our friend he likes anything about the samurai and reading a lot of there history''_

 _''So there is no need for fighting here ''masamune said as he holstered his sword '' so ryudamon what is it that you want to show your friends about'' he added_

 _Ryuda nodded and the two dragons were shocked at ryuda because now there three digimons with three adult tamer_

 _''oi,masamune you too got a friend and he is the same description as you'' yukimura waved at masamune who replied'' heh I see that you too got a nice friend sanada''_

 _Doru asked'' you know each other?'' both nodded but the answer was the things that made them sweat dropped'' yeah we know each other but not in friendly way in rivalry way'' yukimura said_

 _''so your enemies right?'' the samurai asked'' yeah but this time we had a truce because things always on our side when we stand together'' kojiro talked this time_

 _Yukimura forgot about someone on his side as he yelled'' SASUKE'' scaring the dragons with his voice someone appeared behind yukimura_

 _''Master sanada at least tell me that your going somewhere before disappearing out of nowhere'' the ninja said he tilt his head to see 3 dragons with a wide look from the shock'' that's the 4th human'' doru said_

 _Sasuke looked deeply in the dragons and asked his master'' what are those things and are they dangerous?'' yukimura shook his head with ''no'' that time was the 3 warriors and the ninja were tired so they found a sleeping bags right for them and everyone took his place '' good night draco and you too sanada'' draco and ykimura nodded and everyone fell asleep_

* * *

 _Time skip_day time_

 _Everyone woke up with nice and resting sleep they had there strength fully recovered and ready to make another battle but then the dragons were nowhere to be seen yukimura thought 'hmmm maybe they are looking for food' as they came back with the leader of the village and the leader was raidramon(Raidramon is a Beast Armor Digimon which evolved through the power of the "Digi-Egg of Friendship". The Digi-Egg of Friendship possesses the attribute of "Lightning", the Digimental's users are granted the power to pierce the earth and move as fast as lightning, and it uses these powers to confront its enemies, defeating them with electric-shock techniques. Because of its powerful electrical abilities and the fact that it digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Raidramon is known as "The Storm of Friendship )_

 _''Those are the humans?'' he asked and doru answered'' yes they are the one although they didn't give them a device to digivolution'' raidra asked the humans with nice attitude'' hey there humans I am happy to see humans in our village do you want food or water?'' they all nodded and he added'' ok then follow me to my place''_

 _There was meat, cake, fruits, drinks, and last thing was dango and sweets everyone was shocked but yukimura who rushed to his favorite sweet and dango with excitement masamune sweat dropped but then joined yukimura then the rest did_

 _They took half hour in the leader's dining room as the table was empty they all said to raidramon'' THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOOD RAIDRAMON'' he smiled because he is one of those digimons who liked humans '' if you want anything ask me and I well try and help you if I can '' once again they thanked him and left to explore the village_

 _''yukimura do you want a spar in the forest'' yukimura nodded ''let's go masamune '' the dragons wanted to see there true strength and followed them to a place not close and not far from the village yukimura stand in front of him masamune both said'' ready…set… fight''_

 _Well there was raidramon who also wanted to see the battle but no one noticed him because they were focus on the battle as they saw the humans run towards each other with skills '''hibashiri/fire run''' yukimura's skill and on the other side '''MAGNUM STEP''' masamune thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand but both clashed with fire/lightning shock waves but masamune used a combo skill'''CRAZY STORM''' Masamune slashes multiple times with 4 swords -2 on each hands but his attack got countered by yukimura's combo skill '''rekka/flare storm'''Consecutive thrusts like raging waves both clashed there weapons and said ''you never changed'' the dragons were watching the battle as they saw the both using the finishers yukimura's was '''koeeeeeeeeeen/tigeeeeeeer puuuuuuuunch''' and masamune was '''phantoooooom diiiiiive''' the clash of there weapons was too strong knocking the dragon in the air then the ground with the force of the shock wave the other two humans know how to stand the in the shock wave as they both didn't flinch the_

The dragons thought they were blessed with strong and supernatural powers but then masamune said'' that was fun you still holding you league sanada'' sanada replied '' and you still carrying the blood of the dragon as always'' masamune then got slammed in the ground by draco who was charging to hug his master '' what a strength you are the best tamer in the human world '' draco said hugging his master

'' master yukimura can you teach us how to use that power?'' but yukimura shook with ''no'' as he said'' sorry ryuda I can't its possible to teach you but it could be dangerous that power could kill you '' the dragon look at the floor with sadness ''but don't worry little fellas we well find a way to make you digivolve '' masamune said as raidramon entered the conversation '' what an incredible strength you live in you world like this'' everyone turned to see raidramon the dragons said'' leader? What are you doing here'' he smiled as he said '' I see the humans have the strength to fight along side there digimon impressive by the way I had a letter from the sovereigns they said that they want to see the humans'' the dragons yelled '' THE SOVEREINGS'' the humans wasn't ready for that kind of event as 4 digimons appeared the first Zhuqiaomon _Vermilion Bird of the South,_ the second was azulongmon _Azure Dragon of the East_ the, third was baihumon _White Tiger of the West_ , and the last was ebonwumon _Black Tortoise of the North_

The dragons and raidramon was bowing to them as for the humans who didn't even know who is these guys are'' _**so those are the humans I don't see anything special with**_ '' the bird of the south said'' _**is that what we came for for a bunch of normal humans**_ ?'' he was surprised as he saw yukimura in front of him

''who are calling weak take this'''koooooooeeeeen/tiiiiigeeeer puuuuuunch''' punching the bird in the peak making him fly into the wall the other sovereigns wasn't surprised as they now the power of those humans

Ryuda grabbed his tamer and said'' what the hell are you doing master yukimura '' the dragon of the east calmed him '' _**it ok little dragon e deserve it for not being inpatient**_ '' the bird came laughing'' _**I never got hurt like this since lucemon you humans are something compare to kids**_ '' the sovereigns introduce them selves to the humans yukimura focused at baihumon and masamune in azulongmon and the both said '' _**what is something in our faces?**_ '' yukimura and masamune said''tiger of the west/dragon of the east'' a sudden surprise as the both started to scream in pain'' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''

The dragons had no idea what happen then they both said with pain''SEKIGAHARA/SEKIGAHARA'' the headache stopped as the both were breathing hashly then baihumon trying to scan yukimura's head to see the problem

He said'' _**those humans are really something the guy in red is called the tiger of the west**_ '' the other sovereigns widened there eye as said '' _ **WHAT**_ '' azulong scanned masamune as he found _**'' and the one eyed human is called dragon of the eas**_ t''

 _Kojiro referred to sekigahara as he explained everything to the sovereigns '' **hmmmmmm so they are our successors right** '' kojiro said'' no you digimon lived after as so I think they are one with that title '' the sovereigns thought this as they remembered the samurai book in the old history '' **it is true I remembered the book of the samurai that everyone was talking about ''**_

 _ **Alright humans we understand that your in old times but we have send you in a place that you well see and that is the future** ''_

 _The dragons were having a bad idea to see a samurai wandering in a city they have no idea of what or where but that's the only choice the dragon huffed'' well this gonna be bad for us '' ryuda who tried to make a joke on his master'' ohh by the way I can't imagine old people became young in the future you should at least make a beard to previl that your old man hahahaha'' but that joke was bad Idea as he saw yukimura in front of him with dark eyes '' you realized what did you just said?'' ryuda gulped and then '' you little fooooooooooool'' yukimura punched the little dragon into the sky with shining appeared in the sky '' aaaaaaaaaauuuuugh'' ryuda came back with pain and falling but got grabbed by yukimura ''never make joke on you superiors'' the dragon replied'' yes lord yukimura '' the sovereigns were laughing at the little samurai dragon and draco and doru said together '' lucky for us he is not our tamer '' he appeared in front of them_

''Did you say something about me'' the two dragons gulped and said '' no no nothing at all lord yukimura'' he left them the both thought of the punch could make them fly like this is _**scary'' well then before we send you any where there is something we well gift you it's the power to make you partners digivolve as a parting gift**_ '' the bird of the south said and then the four tamer started to shine in power then it disappeared '' _**there is your power to make them digivolve you won't need a device since you got the power you have to figure it out your self**_ '' the humans nodded and they where descended to a place ''we well meet you again sovereigns'' the four humans and the three digimons where headed in great speed '' ummmmm guys I forgot I don't have a digimon '' sasuke said in disappointment as the three digimons and there masters were laughing ''don't worry sasuke you well get one sooner or later'' kojio said making him feel better

MEAN WHILE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

 _''Augh '' I guy woke up in and he was ishida mitsunari (Mitsunari was a loyal retainer of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. However, when former friend Ieyasu revolted and killed Hideyoshi, Mitsunari's heart became filled with hatred and he vowed to exterminate Ieyasu in revenge. Mitsunari gathered an army, including the likes of Sanada Yukimura and Ōtani Yoshitsugu. Mitsunari fights using his ōdachi with an iaijutsu-style that delivers swift and gruesome death to any and all opposition.) he woke and saw ieyasu beside him ( Ieyasu is grown feisty yet respectful young man, opting instead for the use of his fists in battle. He set out to unify Japan so as to deliver the peace he hopes to bring.) mitsunari laugh with evil '' finally i well kill you ieyasu you will see the hell right after I slice that body into pieces and make you scream in pain '' he turned around as he saw a weird knight behind him Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is of the Virus attribute while also being called a guardian deity of the Net'' what are doing to that human did you both had a fight''_

 _metsunari said '' its not your business now out my way so that I kill this bastered '' gallentmon rose his saber into the sky and the '''ROYAL SABER''' as soon as he rushed to metsunari who blocked his attack '' I said OUT OF MY WAY'' a strong dark beam appeared and metsunari's eyes turned red ''YOU ALL WELL SUFFER MISRBLE FATE''_

 _a giant explosion that made the world shake and no voice or anything appeared everything was quite_

 **(A/N HERE YOU GO THIS MY CHAPTER 2 I AM SO SORRY IF IT WAS NOT MUCH JUST LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER MY TIME IS VERY TITEND SO I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE SOOO THE ONLY MAXIMUM AMOUNT IS 5000 WORD AND MINUMUM IS 1000 SO I AM SORRY BUT THIS THE ONLY TIME THAT I HAVE TO WRITE BUT I HOPE YOU WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER 2 AS I FIXED SOME OF MY SPELLING AND HOPPED FOR THE BEST THE NEXT CHAPTER WELL BE(DIGIVOLUTION AND MISFORUNE) REVIEW OR GIVE ME ANY IDEA THAT MAY BECOME USFULL AND I WELL TRY TOO ADDED ONCE AGAIN I WELL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT WEEK BYE BYE**


	3. digivolution and misfortune

SUMMARY : AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOME SOLDERS RISK THEIR LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THEIR LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THEIR SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE (SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEAYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WHO FOUGHT THE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEEK THEIR DREAMS AND REVENGE THERE FALLEN SOLDERS BUT SUDDEN PORTAL APPEAR AND TOOK THE WARRIORS INTO A WORLD WHICH THEY NEVER SAW BEFORE THEIR EYE WHAT COULD THE HEROES DO ?

 _ **Chapter3(digivolution and misfortune)**_

The field was quite for just a seconds ago only the sound of the wind blowing in the open field but the quite was cut as four humans starts running at full speed

The first was the one eyed dragon date masamune and who was on his back was dracomon who is now having a piggy back ride and both smiling through the wind

Second was sanada yukimura who called the tiger of kai and his partner was ryudamon who was flouting in yukimura's right side admiring the smile of his human partner

The third was katakura kojiro who is called the black dragon of oushu and he was running in the ninja style though he is not a ninja but that helped him increase his speed. On his shoulder was dorumon who was trying to hold on from his partner's speed. Kojiro is known the he rarely smile but this time h was smiling and narrowed his eyes

The fourth was the ninja of the sanada's ninja core sarutobi sasuke was running in the same way that all ninja run but for some reason he was slower then kojiro. well sasuke doesn't have a partner yet (A/N I am thinking of what digimon could be his partner and I got 2 digimons either falcomon or hawkmon) but despite that he was cool headed character in the this group

Masamune who decided to start the conversation as he asked draco '' draco what are we suppose to do now we were running for ten minutes and yet my mind is not thinking of something''

''well I am too having difficulty of thinking too I am lost at what should we do next'' he answered making the group stop running and start thinking. Kojiro is the man with most knowledge so he was the fastest to come with an idea '' if I remember correctly I guess we should start to figure how to make you guys digivolve'' masamune smiled at his right eye with a thumps up '' that's my kojiro for you''

Yukimura remembered what the tiger of the west told him'' _**the magic word for the digivolution is 'digi soul' remember that''**_

''Guys I know what to say to digivolve but the problem is that our friend aren't ready for it '' he said making the digimons stare at him '' why that?'' ryuda asking his partner and got his answer'' well you didn't fight once in front of us if I can recall ''

The dragons nodded and stared at the ground '' when is the time to fight lord yukimura'' the samurai dragon asked once more yet he wasn't satisfied with the answer '' when the time comes then you well be ready'' yukimura's answer

Kojiro's sensed something coming towards them and started his fighting stance'' lord masamune something's coming'' the dragons were surprised that kojiro sensed the danger before them masamune and yukimura were on high alert as for sasuke who jumped to the air to find what kojiro sensed. Well did not expect to see a hawk with sharp claws in his hands and feet. the hawk has a belt in his head like a bandana. he has red feathers for his body as for the head was white feathers

He was trying to attack sasuke with his claws but sasuke dodge his attack in mid air and landed in the ground the hawk landed 3ft in front of him '' let me take care of him'' sasuke said with his fighting stance and his shurikens

The hawk used the feather on his head and throw it at sasuke '''feather slash''' he yelled signing that he used one of his skill. Sasuke dodged the attack back and forth and he saw the feather is now at the user's hand he now found an opportunity to use his ninja skill ''' half moon''' Sasuke throws and spin his shuriken with a wire the hawk got shocked as he got hit from the shuriken making him fell on his back. He growled on pain and looked at the ninja walking towards him with killing intent

The hawk surrendered to the ninja and plead '' I surrender please don't kill me '' sasuke listened to his plea and starts smiling '' well what's your name little hawk'' he asked the hawk stared at the ninja'' name is '' he still in hurt from the attack sasuke throw a medicine at the hawk '' aright hawkmon use this it well heal you faster by the way I am sarutobi sasuke sanada's ninja core I'd like to take you my partner what you say?'' the hawk widened his eyes and asked'' me? As a partner ? but I am weak'' he stared at the ground with sad look on his face. Sasuke sat beside him and patted him'' ohh come on don't look at the dark side I well make my trainee ninja is that make you satisfied?''

The hawk smiled at his new partner and saluted him'' at your service master sasuke'' sasuke laughed and replied'' ok hawkmon let's get back to the group I am sure they well welcome you '' the hawk nodded and followed his master to the group(A/N I thought of hawkmon better then falcomon so that's why I chose him)

The group realized that sasuke had a new digimon partner '' sasuke is that your partner wow you chose the right partner '' the one who complemented was dorumon and smiled everyone greeted hawkmon and accepted him as one of the group

'' ok everyone lets' roll '' masamune yelled and started running again and the others followed him in the woods

* * *

MEANWHILE

The group walked slower with their guards up and ready for any ambush of some sort. it was twenty minutes while they walked they spotted a ruined village with a lot of houses burned to ashes. It was silent and no one was in the village . the only thing that yukimura thought of ' this is even worse than the battle in Japan' they walked a little while in the village until they reached the center of the village

''well what you know this digital world is no different than the sengoku era huh?'' masamune said and the dragons staring at the village's mess the hawk was looking if there is something tries to ambush the group. Yukimura walked to find something shiny in the ground. It was a gold chip '' huh what is this? Hey ryuda come here'' the dragon flouted beside him '' what's up?'' yukimura showed the dragon the chip and he was staring into the chip '' lord yukimura load this chip in me '' yukimura got shocked '' how ?'' the dragon took the chip and fused it in his body and he starts shining

''Woooow '' yukimura widened his eyes but the both cut off from kojiro '' yukimura there is an enemy coming towards us'' yukimura sighted and got up and came back to the group '' it is kuwagamon '' hawkmon yelled everyone got their weapons and their fighting stances '' here it comes get ready everyone'' draco yelled and everyone was on the defensive well only ryuda who was attacking '' ryudamon get back you don't know how strong is that guy '' yukimura yelled but ryuda kept going with a battle cry. he used his skill''' katana attack ''' he shot three katana swords at kuwagamon who blocked all of them and slammed ryudamon in the ground so hard. He woke up from the slam and shook his head ''man that hurts'' as he charged again...then again...then again he got knocked alot that his body give up. he said to him self '' why am I so weak dammit'' he realized somthing as he smacked his forehead'' duh i am a rookie level and he is a champion thats why i was easly defeted''he relized that kuwagamon was in position to slice him in half like a scissors and paper. He closed his eye but he heard a clashing he opened his eyes to se his master blocked both sides with his spears and was gritting his teeth so hard '' you well never take my partner away from me '' he was hit in his heard from the emotions and starts tear drops '' lord yukimura I have failed you '' he heard a yelling again '' no you didn't you were reckless just like me that's not something to cry for remember that you're my digimon so no matter what happens we protect each other '' the dragon nodded while yukimura pushed kuwagamon far from him as he remembered this is the moment that ryudamon well shine. yukimura spins his both spears with speed then he thrust them in the ground making a weird numbers came from the ground and coated yukimura's right arm '' he looked at it and smiled he yelled '' digi soul… full charge'' he punched his fist into the air the digi numbers flouted and coated ryudamon who is shocked at what's happening

RYUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. GINRYUMON

GinRyuumon is a Beast Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ginshou", the Silver General chess piece in Shogi, and "ryuu", the Japanese word for dragon. The whole body of GinRyuumon is covered in Japanese-style armor. His body is lighter than it looks, and can drift through the sky elegantly while parrying enemy attacks with his hard and smooth armor. He had insight into enemy movements and is able to proudly parry attacks.

Ginryumon flouted in front of yukimura who is shocked at the new form of his partner '' lord yukimura how is my new form ? pretty right?'' yukimura answered'' and awesome too, alright go ginryumon defeat that kuwagamon with your might'' he nodded ''as you wish lord yukimura '' masamune complained with white anime eye and a tic mark on his face '' why is he the first one to figure it out!'' he was angry and followed by draco '' and why ryudamon is the first one to digivolve first!'' the both were angry as for kojiro and sasuke who sweat dropped from them and their partners '' is that all you care about lord masamune'' kojiro exclaimed and throw his attention to the battle

Ginryumon floated in the air and reached the same height as kuwagamon and started to read all kuwagamon's movements and ready to parry when the right time. He focused at kuwagamon who was in the defensive and readied his attack

'''armor- piercing blade'''

He shot an iron spear from his mouth and was fast enough to hit the bug. Kuwagamon fell after the attack and ginryumon alerted his lord for the finisher '' my lord he is yours'' yukimura nodded and jumped to where the bug was falling yukimura used a move called 'basara KO' to show of in front of his partner

'''BASARA KO STYLE… NEKKETSU! DAIHUNKA!''' yukimura began to burn in flames as he was diving to kuwagamon with his right leg in front like a rocket. His leg made contact with kuwagamon' chest and yukimura yelled'' aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuugh'' two seconds kuwagamon was nowhere to be seen and yukimura landed on his legs everyone saw a bright shine in the sky . well that was kuwagamon, everyone was amazed at yukimura's physical strength that made a champion level digimon gone without a trace not just them even ginryumon was surprised at yukimura's deadly kick and was gaping

''he won't bother us anymore ok'' yukimura exclaimed waking the others from the shock even kojiro himself never saw such strength in a human before, ginryumon floated beside his partner and got petted from yukimura '' let's continue the search '' everyone nodded '' lord yukimura climb onto my back so we can take the search in the air'' yukimura nodded and climbed into his dragon's back as soon as he hold tight the dragon floated giving yukimura a good eye sight from the sky ''isn't fun when you have a dragon on your side that would take anywhere you like'' he asked with a smile making his human friend smile too'' of course and strong as well'' yukimura added but there smile faded as they saw the terrain was weird in the village. Some of the ground was burned and some was in good shape

''ginryumon can you fly higher so that I can see the mark down there '' the dragon nodded and followed his master's order, yukimura widened his eyes and his mouth was slightly open '' no no no no it can't be '' yukimura was shaking his head making the dragon worry '' what is it lord yukimura?''

What yukimura saw is a giant banner in the ground the banner resembles a dark flower '' I know that banner, ginryumon lets tell the others '' the dragon nodded and float to where is the other group was . yukimura told them about the banner he didn't describe what it resembles'' a banner? No way! Who is the idiot that thinks he well rule the digital world like this! This isn't a world that has the sengoku era '' masamune yelled and his partner draco asked '' so what was the banner resembles?''

Yukimura narrowed his eyes and said '' oda nobunaga from the oda faction'' that made the three other humans widened their eyes the digimons was confused '' that bastered why is he here he should've been dead!'' masamune yelled his palm turned into a fist '' who is nobunaga oda'' the dragons and the hawk asked in the same time and they got the answer from masamune '' he is the demon of the sixth heaven he like to kill and slaughter anyone who is innocent and like to make anyone suffer he is a bad story in japan '' he explained '' yukimura and I killed him at honoji where he lives and I hate that hunted place '' the dragons and the hawk got scared from the description and their bodies started to shake from the fear '' b-b-but you killed him right?'' draco asked and had hard time to speak. Unfortunately everyone looked to the mountain and saw a humanoid figure wearing a devil armor and the color was almost grey and the helmet represents a demon. in his back was a red -torn of- hunted mantle that attack anything when he give it a chance

The dragons and the hawk took some steps back and the humans took the steps forward and they all said '' ODA NOBUNAGA'' the demon made a smile and talked''AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you thought that you finished me off then guess what you thought WRONG,the digtal world SHALL BE MINE HAHAHAHAHA'' and then he disappeared from the scene and left the warriors and their digimons

* * *

 _ **Mean while in the digital world**_

Mitsunari woke up and realizes that he got shackled in a cell the only thing he saw was ieyasu in front of him looking at him

'' IEYASU you bastered I well make you suffer when I break free you HEAR ME'' ieyasu narrowed is eyes '' no need to yell like this mitsunari besides I don't think you well get the chance to kill me''

Mitsunari got confused '' what the hell do you mean by that'' '' what I mean is both of us well be executed in a matter of 10 minutes'' he lowered his head mitsunari said after wards '' no way I can't die I. I need to take lord hideyoshi's army to take japan I can't die now'' both lowered their heads and ieyasu told mitsunari a weird surprise'' mitsunari I know you hate me and all but you know I give up I will try to convince them that you would kill me ok is that makes you happy '' mitsunari widened his eyes '' ieyasu? Did you really gave up on bond like this ? '' he nodded and smiled '' well at least I well get killed by one of my friend right '' mitsunari was about to say something but he forced to silence that ieyasu give up on bonds and friendship like this he know that ieyasu well just go back and serve lord hideyoshi is more better than this chaos that they both in right now but both heard a weird voice '' come to me if you want freedom and if you want me to resurrect someone from the dead I would be happy to assist you both '' the both accepted his offer making mitsunari's heart more better than before he broke the shackles and both of them followed the voice in a weird portal

When both were gone one of the royal knights found out that they were gone and gone to alert the other royal knights about the escape the royal knight was gallentmon himself he then followed the surveillance footage to see another humans with their digimons, he said while there was some silhouettes of the other royal knights appeared behind him '' the humans somehow found a way to our world and they keep increasing in numbers but those four are different, we should bring them to us and ask them some questions, We shall go to them and ask them there or , I need two more of the royal knights come with me omnimon and examon,

The place turned off to a black screen as the end came, what would the three royal knights well do to the four humans and their digimon partners find out next on(Digimon: legend of the samurai tamers) stay tuned

 _ **(A/N WELL THIS STORY TOOK HALF OF MY DAY TIME BECAUSE I WAS LOST IN WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT , I GOT ANOTHER IDEAS BUT THE PROBLEM WAS ALL OF MY CROSS OVERS ARE IN DIGIMON BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY ANIME THAT I CAN BE MORE CREATIVE AND IF YOU ASK ME WHY NOT POKEMON? THE ANSWER IS I DIDN'T LIKE POKEMONS MORE THAN I LIKED DIGIMON AS I HAVE NOW 4 MORE CROSS OVERS WITH DIGIMONS THAT I HAD IN MIND/ AS FOR THIS STORY I HAD IN MIND THAT I WELL MAKE SEASONS FOR THIS THE ONE THAT I AM IN RIGHT NOW IS SEASONE 1 I WELL MAKE A SEQUEL AND SEASONE 3 WELL HAVE MORE YEARS TO COME LOL ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH THIS WAS (Digivolution and misfortune) THE NEXT CHAPTER WELL BE (The demon awakes) REVIEW AND LIKE IF YOU WANT I I HOPE I SEE YOU AFTER THE EXAMS , BYE BYE**_


	4. the demon awakes

SUMMARY : AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOMESOLDER RISK THEIR LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THEIR LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THEIR SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE (SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEAYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WHO FOUGHT THE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEEK THEIR DREAMS AND REVENGE THERE FALLEN SOLDERS BUT SUDDEN PORTAL APPEAR AND TOOK THE WARRIORS INTO A WORLD WHICH THEY NEVER SAW BEFORE THEIR EYE ,WHAT COULD THE HEROES DO ?

 **Chapter 4(The demon awakes)**

 _ **In the same time for the four warriors discovered that nobunaga was alive, there was another warriors who didn't seem to know that oda the demon of the sixth heaven was alive those warriors studied the world in their own way and first warrior who appeared at the scene was Azai nagamasa who was busy fighting some digimons with his full white and red armor**_

 _ **Azai nagamasa is A former ally of Oda Nobunaga, now rebelling against him. He is a man fighting for justice and vows to destroy anybody who creates chaos, namely Nobunaga. Wields a long sword and a folding buckler. His fighting style and mannerism are similar to that of a typical superhero, he stood in front of three elecmons and two gottsumons and five toy agumons, the toy agumons jumped at him but with one slash he killed them all turning them into data**_

 _ **''who ..who are you'' one elecmon said while he was in pain from one of the slashes '' I am azai nagamasa soldier of justice, with my powers I will slay the evil who stand against me'' nagamasa with his favorite introduction yelled as he was in his fighting stance ''nonsense humans should be weaker than a digimon but you... why are you strong then any human'' the gottsumon said with angry look on his face as he was ready to use angry rock but nagamasa surprised them with a move**_

 _ **'''Mugon - Sokusatsu '''(Silent - Instant Kill)**_

 _ **Without waiting for the opponent's response, the two gottsumons is erased with a slash attack turning them into data. With one scary look on his face he faced the shaking elecmons who knew that death was awaiting them'' are going to fight or run away'' he said making the elecmons run away.**_

 _ **''hmph like I know that they were weak and they call themselves bandits, they weren't a challenge but are there any of these creatures know and follow the path of justice I well have to look around… also where is oichi she was gone a second ago'' with that he walked 30 minutes as he found a shrine but that shrine was abandoned, he walked inside and he saw a humanoid digimon who was praying alone in the shrine but since nagamasa's movement wasn't quite he heard him and turned around slowly but he wasn't shocked or anything he was in happiness because he prayed for a human partner with an obsession of love and justice, well his prayers were answered**_

 _ **' so my prayers were answered but I need to know if he is the same as I prayed' he thought and said '' welcome human my name is valkyrimon nice to meet you'' nagamasa was amazed there was a good digimon in this place other then the bandits who keeps coming and running**_

 _ **Valyrimon is A Warrior Digimon of Norse mythology. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Freyr", which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle.**_

 _ **Nagamasa replied with his famous introduction'' nice to meet you too I am azai nagamasa soldier of justice and love '' valkyrimon was in happiness after he heard of justice and love but he got something else '' wait you said soldier of justice what does that mean?'' he got his answer when he saw the long sword and the buckler he was surprised that this human has the same style as him, well you know the sword and shield fighting style, well not shield just a buckler that act as a shield**_

 _ **''glad that there is a good people among you because all I met was bandit all over so since you the only good guy here can you explain everything to me so that I get the point of this world'' nagamasa said and valkyrimon nodded and started explaining**_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the group of 4 humans and digimons**_

 _ **''never thought we could fight him again dammit all'' masamune yelled as he punched the ground ''lord masamune it can't be helped if he tries to take over this world thinks of the good digimons' fate what could happen to them'' kojiro said making the mood real bad for masamune and draco and doru were just watching the two talk and argue about that topic, not the same with yukimura and sasuke with their digimons**_

 _ **''master sanada what should we do now '' sasuke said to his lord trying to get the attention of the two angry folks '' well we left the village and traveled far away we can't just go back and the same time we don't know the right way '' both crossed their arms and started to think, luckily ryudamon found a solution '' lord yukimura when I was ginryumon I was able to see from up high and the forest is our way back for sure so the mountain is the way forward '' yukimura starts laughing '' heh heh heh I forgot we came from the forest a while ago I guess our way is beyond the mountain, good job little buddy'' he said while petting ryudamon on his head making him lean towards yukimura with comfort and cuddling**_

 _ **At the same time masamune heard the conversation and as they hoped he forgot the argue with kojiro '' so our way is beyond the mountain huh'' he said adding ''yukimura why won't you use ginryumon to take us there better then walking I am tired from walking'' yukimura answered '' do you think he can carry 4 humans and 3 other digimons?'' masamune rubbed the back of his hair ''good point there''**_

 _ **3 hours later**_

 _ **They passed the mountain but that took their stamina to vain since they forgot to bring some water with them but they were lucky to find a lake on the other side of the mountain they took good amount of water to keep their thirst for a while, they walked a little to find another village but this one was smaller and it was being attacked by a tyrannomon the village chief was a rookie digimon while the rest was in training form**_

 _ **'' that guy really like to destroy weaker digimon huh '' masamune said and he then faced draco who was ready to battle'' dracomon go and destroy him'' draco nodded and ran toward tyrannomon , unknown to him masamune was behind him if things went bad, the both got tyrannomon who was whipping his tail at masamune and of course masamune blocked it with his sword '' go draco here is your chance ''he nodded and with jump he was going to use a skill**_

 _ **''' G shurunen ''' he shot a beam from his mouth that did a high damage to tyrannomon' if I did just like yukimura with the digisoul thing I might get draco to evolution into something else alright let's try' he thought and with that he pulled his 6 sword he slashed right then left then he slashed both sides and he draw a cross with that he trust the 6 sword in the ground a sudden numbers floated from the ground into masamune's hand**_

 _ **''lord masamune I am ready to digivolve '' he said with excitement as for the others'' masamune well get his partner to digivolve … I can't wait to see what well he become'' yukimura said while ryudamon nodded kojiro and sasuke with their partners where silent**_

 _ **''digisoul … full charge '' masamune yelled like yukimura his partner start floating and said the word just like ryudamon**_

 _ **Dracomon digivolve to… coredramon blue**_

 _ **Coredramon (Blue) is the Digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their Digicores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon.**_

 _ **Coredramon flied close to his master masamune ''look lord masamune I finally digivolved proud of me?'' he said with a smile and a smile from masamune '' ALRIGHT THAT'S MY BELOVED DRAGON I am proud of you coredramon'' he added with a disappointed face '' you have the same color too though if you digivolution didn't had any spikes from your back so that I could ride '' everyone including coredramon and kojiro sweat dropped and coredramon inspired him '' well yeah your right but that doesn't mean I won't carry you. My shoulders are actually good place to carry you with me, is that good enough?''**_

 _ **Masamune nodded meaning that he accept the offer to be carried on the shoulders since the spikes blocked the back '' alright coredramon let's finish this guy once and for all '' he yelled with enthusiasm for battle as his dragon replied '' yes lord masamune '' he flout close to tyrannomon who was ready for another attack but this time he was hit once more by coredramon's skill ''' strike bomber''' he smashed tyrannomon' stomach with the flick of its tail as he flout back to masamune signified that he give masamune an upper hand '' lord masamune let's do this just like yukimura and his partner '' that's the signal but masamune decided not to use his basara ko for now '' alright but I don't need the basara ko for this guy '' he said which made coredramon slightly disappointed because he wanted to see the basara ko of his master but that's well be another day.**_

''' _ **HERE I COME HELLLLL DRAAAAGON ''' he jumped and charges an energy ball on his sword, then unleashes it forward in tyrannomon's face. The electric ball destroyed tyrannomon into data that float into the sky, coredramon amazed that his master starts shooting electrical energy balls from his sword '' YAAAAA HAAAA that's what I am talking about, great work my partner'' he yelled again making coredramon blush in slight embarrassed wihile he was rubbing his left cheek'' ummmm thanks . lord masamune i..i..i am not worthy for such words'' this time the group rendezvoused in the village when they were awarded with food and water ,and then the group continued the journey**_

'' _ **lord masamune you wanna a lift?'' masamune nodded '' sure well kust like our friend sanada here who was able to ride his dragon in the sky'' masamune was walking close to coredramon so he could carry him in his shoulder, but he stopped his tracks because he saw a beam coming towards him and coredramon but the both successfully dodge it by jumping masamune to the left and coredramon to the right, masamune landed on his feet and balanced his landing and coredramon was in air**_

 _ **Masamune gritted his teeth and yelled '' WHO THE HELL ARE YOU'' he was looking at Omnimon and gallentmon members of the royal knights '' you are the humans who invaded the digital world and tried to destroy it, your schemes ends here'' omnimon spoke masamune is now almost as an exploding volcano '' SHUT UP I don't care how strong you are , but I WON'T LET SPEAK OF US LIKE THIS'' he was ready for battle but he turned his head to se not only coredramon but also yukimura/kojiro/ sasuke' partners are trembling in fear their bodies shaking to much as they can't move a muscle he yelled againd but this time on his partner'' COREDRAMON WHY ARE ACTING LIKE A BABY COME FIGHT BY MY SIDE RIGHT NOW'' he got his answer when coredramon shake his head '' no… no way i…i… I can't fight the royal knights''**_

 _ **With that he de digivolution to dracomon and stats bowing for some reason not just him the two other dragons ryudamon and dorumon bowed too '' lord examon please spare them '' with that masamune tilted his head as gaped and widened his eyes to see a giant dragon with red skin and a giants wings called ''caledfwilch'' and in his right arm he carrying a big lance called '' Ambrosius'' masamune couldn't believe his eyes to see something beautiful as this 'this guy is huge I wonder if he trying to destroy us , if that's so then I have to fight back'**_

 _ **Masamune smiled and stride his way to the big dragon who stared at masamune with his green eyes '' lord masamune please don't if you did then your be dead please I am begging '' dracomon who who grabbed his and tried to stop him but masamune continued and he said his word'' dracomon let me go NOW if you're not fighting then STAND BACK I don't want any mercy from ANYONE'' with that he pushed draco aside making him fall, his tears dropped fro m the the way masamune acted like he forgot who draco was to him**_

'' _**sooo your examon right, I think from the way the dragons bowed I guess you're the dragon emperor heh interesting , I am date masamune the chief of oushu and the one eyed dragon you can call me THE DRAGON'S LORD'' with that he pulled his six claws ( the swords by the way)'' I am looking forward to face you in battle '' with that everyone widened their eye including omnimon and gallentmon , but examon has another answer'' well if it was a challenge then I will accept it'' both now staring into each other deeply masamune holstered his 5 sword and readied his one sword fighting style, examon decided to start first '''PENDRAGON'S GLORY''' he Stages a laser bombardment with Ambrosius from the higher stratosphere. But masamune has a counter for that ''' HELL DRAGON''' masamune charged all of his lightning energy to create lightning energy ball that has the same size as 'pendragon's glory' he unleashed it forward and the two skills crashed creating a giant shock wave, examon find this a good chance to finish his enemy with one move so he float higher and higher and start charging his deadly skill '''DRAGONIC IMPACT''' Takes advantage of the friction-generated heat of rapid atmospheric re-entry and careens into its adversary in a catastrophic dive-bomb. He was fast enough to not let masamune counter it but instead he decided to block**_

 _ **Masamune took the full force of the attack which made him yell in pain masamune fell into the ground making a crater behind him, he woke up and surprisingly he chuckled and laughed unknown to everyone examon fell in masamune's trap , behind examon there was what appears to be a dragon symbol in the air examon got pulled in the center where he tried to break free but no use, kojiro realized that masamune is using the skill that is almost powerful as a basara ko**_

'' _**heh heh heh heh I well finish you of with this one'' with that he jumped with one sword aiming in the center where examon is and before he pierces through examon he yelled''' JUMPING JACK BREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEER''' he pierced through examon crating I lightning everywhere, masamune fell on his knees thinking that might been over, but then out of nowhere he got impaled by what appears to be examon's lance he was lifted upwards , this time examon smirked'' you're the one who's going to be finished now '''AVALON'S GATE''' '' unloads its entire munitions payload in one cataclysmic strike. The freighting scene for draco and kojiro to see their master get punished and they can't do a thing, '' augggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh'' all what can they hear from masamune until the attack stopped examon pushed his lance so he can drop the seems –to-be-dead masamune the kojiro and draco ran to their fallen master'' LORD MASAMUNE/LORD MASAMUNE'' even examon fell on his one knee from masamune' jack breaker '' huff 'huff' that move was impressive I praise you for making me go this far in fighting '' examon said '' you're welcome'' out of nowhere masamune stands with uneasy from the pain ''but I am 'cough' not done yet 'cough' '' with that masamune slowly pulled his 6 swords and used his left arm with three swords from up to down and the right arm with 3 swords from down to up resembling a dragon fang '' this is it YOUR DONE ''**_

 _ **BASARA KO STYLE… "'HELL END DRAGON'''**_

 _ **Masamune closes the dragon fang and a giant dragon appeared and went through examon , everyone except kojiro thought that move was weak in masamune' condition but they took a look behind examon there was a lot of destruction a destroyed hills and burned forest , there was chaos that was masamune 's basara ko and draco's eyes widened when he saw the destruction ' that's why lord masamune didn't want to use it ' with that masamune felon the ground followed by examon , the two fell with their powers was low that why they sleep without dying and everyone rushes to help both of them.**_

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE SMOWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD**_

 _ **There was a burning big village that has a structure but sadly since everything was burning the digimon decided to evacuate, well maybe some of them only, there a human who walked out of the village calmly without any care in the world his left arm behind him he gave some speech'' when everyone concerns with their own safety they forget what it means to have the valuable treasure , well maybe some are looking for these treasures but no one is going to beat me in collecting the treasure of this world ha ha ha ha , I well become the treasure hunter that know as matsunaga hisahide , now that I have the treasure of this place I have no use of this village'' he pulled his left hand into the air and with a finger snap , a giant explosion that annihilated the village,then he pulled a map out of his pocket and starts reading ''hmmmm ,let's see the next treasure is were the demon lord leviamon's hideout ohhhh, this should be fun, by the way'' he stop from his tracks and raised his head to the sky with a creapy smile'' nobunaga oda , what is your chaotic plan for tomorrow heh heh heh, I would like to see the result of you famous destruction'' matsunaga laughed loudly and kept walking forward**_

 _ **(A/N: FINALLY I AM DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER , MAN MY HEAD HURTS FROM TRYING TO FIND THE RIGHT TIME TO DO IT , ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CAHPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WELL BE(NEW FRIENDS OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS ) AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME**_


	5. the bad and good samurai

_**(A/N:SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY I WASN'T READY FOR THE FINL EXAMS SO I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT MY STORY HERE SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WELL TAKE A LONG TIME TO DO THE OTHER ONE SO SORRY I AM TRYING MY BEST)**_

SUMMARY : AT THE BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA SOMESOLDER RISK THIER LIVES AT THE SAKE OF THIER LORD FOR BOND OR PAYBACK. THERE WAS 6 GENERALS WHO FACED THE CHAOS FOR THER SAKE OF VICTORY OR DEFEAT THE ANSWER COULD BE AHEAD OF THE BATTLE THE HEROES ARE (SANADA YUKIMURA-DATE MASAMUNE-SARUTOBI SASUKE-KATAKURA KOJIRO –IEAYASU TOKUGAWA – ISHIDA MITSUNARI) THOSE WARRIORS WHO FOUGHT THE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEEK THIER DREAMS AND REVENGE THERE FALLEN SOLDERS BUT SUDEN PORTAL APPEAR AND TOOK THE WARRIORS INTO A WORLD WHICH THEY NEVER SAW BEFORE THER EYE ,WHAT COULD THE HEROES DO ?

 _ **CHAPTER 5( THE BAD AND GOOD SAMURAI)**_

 **DIGITAL WORLD(The Village of beginnings )**

 _The village f beginnings is the one and only place where the digimon reborn back after he dies as long as he didn't get uploaded. there was two ladies in that place wandering around not harming the digi eggs around. Those two ladies have some weapons the first lady was caring a bow and the other one with a lot of guns like hand guns and a shotgun with assault rifle and lastly a rocket launcher( if you don't believe me then check the wiki) the one with the bow was Tsuruhime and the one with firearms is Saika Magoichi_

 _Tsuruhime is a sweet yet naive young archer, sheltered by the people of Kouno who sought to protect her as well as her power. It is because of this that she has little knowledge of the world and the people in it. She not only has trouble with identifying which animal is which, she is also capable of being easily manipulated. Warriors often seek her out for readings of their futures through her gift as the Oracle, in which she performs a ritualistic dance followed by shooting one of her arrows into the sky to receive a vision. She greatly values her homeland sea and will risk her life protecting it from whomever she deems as a threat._

 _Saika Magoichi is the leader of the proud Saika renegades, a mercenary force that focuses on firearms. Magoichi is a proud woman, who believes wholeheartedly in the strength of the Saika forces. But now she has another thing to do which is protect Tsuruhime_

" wooow, sister magoichi look to those eggs, I want one of them '' Tsuruhime said with a smile''he he he I know that but you can't touch what is not yours you " magoichi said with also a smile since those two are friends

" you know sister magoichi I like this place I want to stay here and protect this place until I get back to my sea" she said while looking at the eggs and some baby digimons " I want to get back to the saika faction too but your idea of killing time is good, until we get back to our home land " when they both had some a little talk together they heard some screams from the baby digimons they run towards the voice until they met the terror, it was a devimon with two demi devimon who was trying to destroy this place

"Speaking of protection here is our chance Tsuruhime " followed by Tsuruhime " Alright" they both aimed their ranged weapons and they both start charging their attack

''' _Soudan Joubitaki(Twin Bullet - Redstart)''' magoichi's skill she shot with her two magnums the charged shot_

"' _Araya no Kawashi Ya(Araya's Avoidance Arrow) Tsuruhime's skill she shot the charged giant arrow and both shots combined together at the unfortunate devimons and then explosion appeared_

 _ **THE ROYAL KNIGHTS' HQ**_

 _Masamune woke up from his coma after the battle with Examon, his body was very heavy and painful to move so he slightly sat up and what caught in his eye was his partner dracomon who was sleeping next to him, he looked to himself and realized that he was bandaged up so it was safe to assume that draco took care of his master but the question is ' where is everyone and where is the other strong digimons did yukimura and kojiro took care of them' he thought to himself and he looked back to draco, he remembered that he was yelling on his partner and pushed him out of the way to fight examon he is now angry at himself for what he did back there and he wished for kojiro to do something but his hopes were nothing_

 _He raised his palm and put it on draco's head ''dracomon you think bad of me right now ? if you were then It's ok I am always a fighting enthusiastic and keep pushing my soldiers out of my way to fight, if kojiro helped you in this I would've been ok but kojiro was busy with the other guys sooo I am sorry my little dragon buddy, can you forgive an one eyed dragon like me'' his left eye which is the only eye he have start tear dropping from sadness. Draco was awake but he didn't want to stop his master from apologizing and draco eyes start tear dropping as well but much more then masamune_

 _Masamune heard someone coming and it was big footsteps but he kept staring to who is he but he wasn't happy to see that he was examon himself, draco looked to his emperor but masamune kept the glaring on the giant dragon '' I see the both of you have a nice bond between each other did I interfere?'' examon spoke and he had his reply'' no you can come in I was talking to my sleeping friend and I don't want to wake him up for what happened yesterday'' with that examon got closer to the injured human and sat close to him '' so you are masamune date of oushu the guy who was called the one eyed dragon for his six claws style right?, you know there is a lot of dragons respected you without you knowing it including me'' masamune gasped at the last word and tried to see if it's true '' what?, you say there is a lot of dragons that knows about me and respecting me even if I am a human!, how is that even possible?'' he saw examon nodding which conforms the word he said '' your name was written in the book of legends about the dragons and not all dragons know about you, only the great sage dragons and the leader dragons only know about you , the human who use the dragon style of claws and lightening is your element, I never know the legend even exists in our world'' now masamune is now interested in the speech so he gave out '' is there is more about me'' he said with a smile and with examon nodding they kept speaking together_

 _ON THE OTHER SIDE_

 _Kojiro and yukimura and sasuke were sitting in the center of the room they were crossed legs and their palms on their knees and their eyes closed they were facing three royal knights , omnimon, alphamon, gallentmon , so it was 3 on 3 without fighting '' so, you saying there is some humans like you are not evil and some of them are?, can you tell their names of the evil ones and give me the stat of their power'' alphamon spoke since the other two well ask some questions that is theirs to ask'' I we only know some of them and some of them are acting nice just to take control of the world and there is some that are heartless against their foe so we well give the names and powers'' kojiro spoke_

 _On the sidelines '' man this is hard to keep up with them now I understand why we have been lifted to the sidelines'' ryudamon said and hawkmon and dorumon nodded_

'' _the first is oda nobunaga, he is the one called the demon of the sixth heaven he has the power of darkness and he fights with a sword and a ranged weapon he is heatless monster who well seek the world destruction if he want and no caring about who lives and dies, his powers are amazing that lord masamune and lord yukimura had to work together with other generals to kill him'' kojiro spoke of nobunaga giving the shivers to the sidelines digimons_

 _Yukimura was next ''the one I remember was mouri motonari, he Is the one called Wily Resourceful General, he is a young tactician who only care about winning, he is the type that well sacrifice his soldiers and his family in order to win and his very merciless that can kill even the innocent to just win, his weapon is the ring blade, it can summon the powers of the sun when he order it and sun well become deadly to anyone being its target '' everyone was silenced about mouri not because of his weapon, it because of his stone heart_

'' _is there is more you can add'' omnimon spoke and everyone was caught off to see the new camera footage that recorded some place in the digital world, of course the other 3 were having no idea how the camera works'' there was someone walking toward the camera with his left arm behind him and the right one having a Chinese type sword_

 _Kojiro narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth so much, his said with a laud voice '' MATSUNAGAA HISAHIDEEEEEE'' the guy looked to the camera, Matsunaga is a tall, middle-aged man with black hair with grey stripes in the style of a samurai ponytail, and sports a unique style of facial hair only covering the sides of his cheeks. He wears black and yellow light samurai armor, with an asymmetrical black and white long coat on top. He's also always seen carrying a katana on the left side of his hip, though he doesn't actually use it in battle. Considering his nature, it could be a precious treasure or heirloom of sorts._

 _Alphamon asked '' do you know the guy'' kojiro nodded '' yes, He is a charismatic man, Matsunaga is able to both charm and belittle those he is speaking to. Always calm and detached, he doesn't believe in things such as love and feels that strength is all that matters. He is considered to be a cold man willing to use any cheap and dirty tactic to obtain what he wants, as a result to this he has no loyal followers who would willingly die in battle for him like many other generals, instead his entire army is heavily paid and tamed by money. He is fascinated by what he feels are priceless treasures, regardless of their true monetary value._

 _Kojiro walked towards the monitor and continued '' Matsunaga fights with a deadly combination of a chinese sword and gunpowder. He is one of the fastest samurai in the sengoku era, fast in recovery speed and fast-paced evasive skills, more precisely. He is very fast attack speed, good knowledge and combination from each of his moves will make him one of the most powerful and deadly opponent . he can make an explosion with the snap of his fingers so there no way of avoiding that._

'' _I know that you are here katakura kojiro, ha ha ha ha I well be waiting for you '' matsunaga spoke and he raised the left arm and snaps his finger he made the monitor explode surprising everyone except kojiro '' master alphamon I need to get were he is so that I can finish him once and for all_

 _ **(A/N THESTORY IS NOT YET FINISHED, I HAD TO RIGHT SOMTHIN IN ORDER TO KEEP THE STORY ALIVE, ALTHOUGH I IAD NO TIME AT ALL SO WHEN I AVE THE TIME I WELL RETURN IN THIS CHAPTER TO FINISH IT)** _


End file.
